Rebound (episode)/transcript
'Act I' I- Exterior Shelter 17 Enclosure (We find ourselves with a bird's eye view of Shelter 17; cheerful music is playing. A pair of birds fly on-screen from stage left. Camera view then changes to a ground level, with an asleep Niblet laying in the enclosure.) Niblet: (Wakes up; notices birds and chuckles) ''Birdies. ''(Chuckles again; proceeds to chase them by bouncing after them) ''I'm chasing you and I don't even know why! ''(Chuckles again as he lands, inadvertantly waking up Cookie) Cookie:'' (Angrily)'' Niblet, how many times do I got to tell you to never frolic in my personal space? Lucky: (Walks up to Cookie from stage left; tone is nonchalant) ''Eh, let him frolic. It's a perfect day for it. ''(Camera view focuses on Niblet) Niblet: (Briefly stops chasing the birds) Can I chase the birds into the alley, Lucky? Can I?! (Camera view goes back to Lucky and Cookie, the latter of whom has a tired look on her face) Lucky: Sure, buddy. Just don't let McLeish see you. (Camera view goes to Niblet) Niblet: (Chuckles goofily; proceeds to chase the birds off-screen, exit stage right) (Camera returns to Lucky and Cookie) Lucky: Yep, the perfect day. Sun's shining, no pups to place. (Yawns and stretches) ''Days like this are made for a dog to unwind. ''(Off-screen, there is a sound of tires screeching; cut to the front gate, which opens as a blue truck with flame decals zooms in, makes several sharp turns and eventually stops, bringing up a cloud of dust; dogs bark- either in habit or curiousity -as (following a cut to the kennel fence) Lucky, Cookie, Squirt and Strudel walk up to see what's going on; off-screen, a door slams shut; we cut back to the dust cloud, where a gray Sheepdog puppy is standing) Rebound: (Jumps and barks once) Pound Puppies (except for Niblet): Aww! Squirt: That pup's more appealing than a half-eaten pizza crust dropped in a greasy, New York gutter. (Off-screen, sound of extreme sobbing is heard as a second door slams shut; cut back to the dust cloud, from which a massive blond man with a look of distress on his face is revealed) The "Smashinator": (Begging and crying) Please, little dog, PLEASE! Rebound: (Proceeds to run back and forth in excitement, barking at a regular interval) The "Smashinator": I can't take it no more! (Sobs again) (Cut to the kennel fence) Lucky: (Confused) ''Uh, what's up with that? '''Cookie': Heck if I know. (Door of pound office slams shut; camera is focused on Smashinator's face, but pulls out as McLeish and Olaf walk out) McLeish: (Enters from stage right; tone is furious) You, there! What do you think you're doing, tearing into my dog pound like some kind of truck-driving, muscle-bound...? The "Smashinator": (Begins crying again) McLeish: (Tone is confused) ''...blubbering, little school-girl? '''Olaf': (Surprised) Mr. McLeish, it's the "Smashinator"- my favorite professional wrestler of all time! (The "Smashinator" proceeds to blow his nose on Olaf's shirt, much to Olaf's disgust) Olaf: (Disgusted by this) Make that my second favorite professional wrestler of all time. The "Smashinator": (Speaking in the third person) ''The Smashinator has destroyed many an opponent, but this time, the Smashinator has met his match. ''(Begging) Please, dog catcher man, you gotta take this puppy off my hands! McLeish: (In disbelief; looks down as Rebound gets a gleam in her eye) This puppy? The "Smashinator": (Tone is hysterical) yes! YES! Relieve the Smashinator of his mind-crushing, devastating burden! (Continues to cry) McLeish: (Unsure of how to respond) uh, yeah, okay. Olaf, take this 'devastating' little bundle of joy to the kennels. (Turns to the Smashinator) and let's get you a tissue. (Leads the Smashinator away) Olaf: (Stands watching the Smashinator, unsure of what to think) hmm... Must be a cat person. (Takes Rebound to the kennel; tone is friendly) now, don't you worry, little puppy dog. You're so cute that you'll be adopted in no time! (Walks away) (Rebound begins to jump around the kennel, barking at regular intervals) Lucky: (Walks up to Rebound) well, hey there, pup. My's name's Lucky, and... Rebound: (Talks rapidly for the whole episode) hi there! I'm Rebound! That big human was my owner! He drove really fast. Did you see him; did you see him? He was all "Vroom, vroom" and I was all "Bark, bark, bark". I climbed all over him while he was making his big truck go and I barked and licked his face and barked some more. (Proceeds to lick Lucky several times) Lucky: (With a chuckle) hey, slow down there, Rebound! (Rebound rushes over to Squirt, Cookie and Strudel and proceeds to run around them) Squirt: (Laughs at Rebound's antics) Cookie: (Gets kissed by Rebound; she chuckles; tone is friendly) ''baby, you're so precious, you could frolic on my belly for all I care! ''(Rolls over, allowing Rebound to ''actually ''frolic on her belly; she laughs for a bit, but quickly turns fierce) get OFF of my belly! (Rolls over again) (Rebound rushes over to an old rope and proceeds to play with it) Strudel: (Watches Rebound play for a bit) ''it's astounding how the simple-minded are capable of entertaining themselves. ''(Rebound plays for a little bit more) Strudel: (Tone is excited; wags tail) ooh, how could I resist!? (Proceeds to play tug of war with Rebound) Cookie: (Referring to Rebound) pretty cute! Lucky: Yep; this one should be a cinch to get adopted. II- Shelter 17 Office (McLeish is leading the "Smashinator" out the door) The "Smashinator": (Tone is calm) thank you, kind dog catcher man. The Smashinator will not forget this! McLeish: Yes. Well, with any luck, I ''will. Goodbye, now. ''("Smashinator" walks out the door) Olaf: I've never seen a grown man cry so hard. McLeish: Yes- the bigger they are, the harder they cry. You'd never catch me crying like that. (Telephone rings; McLeish picks it up; tone is annoyed) ''yes, this is McLeish. Who's calling? ''(Angry voice speaks over the phone) McLeish: (Screams like a little girl; tone is horrified) mother! I was just thinking about calling you! (Angry voice responds) ''but, mother... Mommy, I swear I was. Why, I'd do anything for- ''(Angry voice cuts McLeish off; tone becomes worried) ''a visit? TOMORROW? But... but... ''(Mother McLeish hangs up; McLeish sulks) ''NO-HO-HO!!! '''Olaf': Sleeve, sir? (McLeish blows his nose on Olaf's sleeve)Category:Episode Transcripts